I don't know
by KimaAmmos13
Summary: I don't know... POVs Annabeth and Viktoria Summary: Percy, Annabeth and Kim think they are going to have a great year when they are reunited with old friends. It all turns sour too quickly...
1. Chapter 1: The beginning of a disaster

I don't know...

**I realize that my last story was _way_ to short to be broken up into chapters that way and I'll try to do better for the chapters for these stories. Also I want to thank anyone who reviewed my last story, ANY ****CRITICISM HELPS! Well, unless it's mean of course...**

I The beginning of a disaster...

Annabeth's POV

I woke up to a splash,Percy screaming and hysterical laughter. I sighed, just a typical morning in Sally Jackson's apartment.

"Holygodsofolympus! Why you little...Kíma!" As I rushed out of the room Kíma and I shared I noticed she wasn't there and _roughly_ figured out what happened: Kíma, that little trickster, had popped a water balloon over her brother, Percy's, head...again. That would be the...third time since coming here that she had woken up her brother with something water-related. The first time had been a bucket. The second, a water balloon, just like the this time.

Since the three of us had started staying in Sally's apartment Percy and Kim had been able to start spending more time together and, over all, start acting more like siblings. In the case of _these_ two that meant driving each other(and, of course, everyone else around them) absolutely and utterly, _insane_. I was leaving at the end of the semester to live with my dad for the rest of the year, but for now...we were, or as close as demigods could get to, normal teenagers.

Viktoria's POV

I turned and waved to my dad as I walked down the street, then, as soon as I had turned the corner, dug out the tissues I always had in my stupid pink bag and attempted to remove my stupidly overdone makeup... Don't judge. Okay okay, I know what you're thinking(I'll just tell you now because everyone always asks me eventually): why would I put on makeup in the first place if I was just gonna take it off?

Well here's my excuse, reason, whatever you want to call it: My dad is a son of Aphrodite and my mom is an ex-model. I'd been living in the 'proper' care of my parents, meaning I always had to 'dress my best' and make a 'good first impression'. When talking about a woman who had been in at least half-a-million(only a _slight_ exaggeration there) beauty magazines that meant I always had to wear makeup and dresses and earrings and stuff. I have my moms slight British accent and my grandmother's (Aphrodite's) beauty. I'm the school's best-dressed straight-A student and...I hate it. Believe me, I've tried to lower my grades, mess around, don't pay attention. But(and believe me, I learned this the hard way) life never seems to go your way when your mom's an ex-supermodel and your dad has charmspeak.

As I turned onto Washington st. I saw three kids leave an apartment across the street, looking around nervously like they knew that they were being watched. A short(well, not that I could say that, I was so tall that she could have been average) skinny girl with wavy black hair that was thrown(almost literally) into a high ponytail, and tall boy with wind-blown, jet-black hair who was holding hands with a strangely familiar blonde girl. As I crossed the street to greet them, the blonde frowned. Then a look of both shock and happiness crossed her face. Only then did I realize who she was. "Vikki!" She exclaimed happily.

"Annie!" I said, just as surprised and happy to see her.

**(A/N)Hahahaha! You have no idea whats going to happen, hahahaha! You didn't see that coming did you? I hope this will leave you wondering who exactly Viktoria is, who these three mysterious teen are(although you probably already figured that out), and how this all fits with the subject of the Heroes of Olympus. Well my dear readers, you may be surprised, _horrified_. In fact you may even be- Yeah, now I'm overdoing it aren't I?**


	2. Chapter 2: Day 1

II Day 1

**Hey readers, it's Kim and I'm sorry that I've been a bit behind on posting. But this is a busy week and Halloween is coming up so I might not be able to post for a while. I WILL MISS YOUUUU! For those who celebrate it, Happy Halloween! :)**

Vik's POV

After Annie had squeezed all the life out of me I brought on the questions. First of all: " Who are your friends? Are they...um..." I tried to think of a 'code-word' for demigod in about two seconds, "_Greek-geeks_ too?" I asked hoping she understood. She did, thank the gods.

"Actually, yes! This is Percy," she said, beaming at the boy who looked about her age. "And this is Kíma, they are currently the only living demigod children of Poseidon."

"Oh!" Didn't see that coming... "Poseidon?" I asked looking over the two siblings. The girl, Kíma, was practically hiding behind her brother and Percy was exchanging a glance with Annie. Hmm...besides the height, eye color, gender differences, oh, and Kíma's dusting of freckles I did see a resemblance.

"Yup, we're the only ones," Percy said "So who are you and how do you know Annabeth?" I frowned but answered anyway.

"My name is Vik Brooks. I know Annie because I met her at Camp Half-Blood five, no, six years ago. I'm a legacy." I said maybe a bit too sharply. Not exactly understanding why he was so protective of Annabeth. Did she have any step-brothers? Then it hit me, the word like a block of ice so hard and cold that it almost nocked me over. _Boyfriend._ I had always known that Annie had had a crush on Luke(not that he wasn't a cutie) but I never thought that she was the outlandish, outgoing(not to mention handsome) and overall slightly childish type. Because that's what Percy was starting to look like. Then again they did kind of work together...

"Oh..." He said sheepishly, making me have to remember what we had been talking about in the first place.

"Who's your godly uh, grandparent?" Kíma finally piped up. Her voice was soft and kind of sad. The red bandanna and overall tough kind of look to her didn't really match her personality.

"Aphrodite." I answered sounding more disgusted than expected. I sighed, people always seemed to underestimate children(or grandchildren) of Aphrodite.

"Oh. Do you have charmspeak?"

"Yes. And you would let me use it on you, Percy" I said, suddenly getting an idea.

"I would?" he asked, confused.

"You would."

"I would." He repeated as a statement, his eyes glazing over. The other two girls chuckled.

Annabeth's POV

Kíma and Vik walked out of the middle-school building(roughly) five minutes and twenty-five seconds late, not that I'd been counting or anything, and were attacked by Percy's questions. 'Where were you?' 'What were you thinking?' 'I thought you knew better...' 'Kíma do you know the possibilities that a monster could be your teacher?' 'No not 0% you impossible little-' "Sorry girls, please excuse my paranoid boyfriend," I interrupted "but, in all serious-ness please watch the time, we were worried sick!" They both looked down guiltily. Kim looked back up no more than five seconds later with a solemn look on her face.

"Sorry," she said so honestly she almost fooled me. Key words: _almost._ "we couldn't find the exit-"

Viktoria lost it. And pretty soon both girls were laughing hysterically. Eventually Percy was the only one who was still glaring at me and his sister. But the laughing died too soon as the girls noticed something behind us. Vik's eyes widened. "Hellhound!" She yelped.

**Hey peeps! Thanks for reading, and remember reviews are always welcome. I hoped you liked this chapter, once again, a slight cliff-hanger. But you know, when you're writing stories like this it's always fun to send readers away praying to the gods that the author will publish again soon. I really hope that you guys are thinking that right now because I like writing for you and I want to post even more often! Until next time readers, and fellow bookworms: _walk in the_ light(if you know what mean).**


	3. Chapter 3: Hot guys and holidays

III Hot guys and Holidays

**Helloooo! I'm still touched every time I read this chapter. Vik's reactions are just _soooo_ cute! Happy readings!**

Vik's POV

Percy and Annabeth whirled around, but drew their weapons one second too late. The monster dog reared up...and started licking Percy's face. "Hey! Mrs. O'Leary!" he said happily "you're gonna lick my face off, girl!" Mrs. O'Leary?

"Nico!" Kíma said running up to a black-haired boy who looked...I dunno maybe 16? And hugging him. My first thought? He's hot...oh crap, my Aphrodite's kicking in. My second thought: I wondered if that was her boyfriend or something. Then a tall kid walked up from behind the hellhound and he- omygodsofolympus! Annabeth must have seen the confusion on my face because she came to my rescue right away.

"That's Tyson, Percy's half brother, he's a cyclops."

"Oh..." I managed. I had never actually seen a cyclops but had heard _many_ stories, "and he is?" I asked pointing at the black-haired boy.

"Huh?" Annabeth asked tearing her eyes away from Percy who was howling in pain and clutching his left foot. As soon as Annie had her attention back on me he started spewing cuss words in ancient greek that I had never heard before. My ADHD distracting me, I briefly wondered where he got his bad mouth.

"BARK!" the hellhound said, watching Percy cuss like she was very proud of what she had done. Most likely stepped on his foot or something...

"Uhh..." I tried to talk.

"Mrs. O'Leary," Annabeth said "Percy's pet." That woke up my vocal cords.

"Wait a minute, your boyfriend has a pet hellhound?!" I screeched so loudly that the black-haired kid heard me and came walking over. Reaction 1: fix hair as best you can. Reaction 2: try to look casual...

"Are you okay?" Nico asked, frowning at me.

"Uhhh..." I still need to work on reaction 2...

"Nico, this is Vikki." Annabeth said, frowning at me. She probably noticed that I was red as a tomato and looking down at my shoes like flats were the most amazing thins ever invented. Which they aren't by the way, I mean seriously, have you ever tried jogging over rough terrain with those things? Ugh...

"Nico Di Angelo," Nico said, sticking his hand out. "Son of Hades."

"I...uhh..." my voice wouldn't work, I swallowed "Viktoria Brooks, legacy of Aphrodite." Nico frowned but said nothing. "So…uh…how old are you Nico?" Stupid question.

"14."

"Oh." Now I was mentally slapping myself. He's tall for 14…stupid ADHD.

"You slowpokes coming or not?" Kim called from her perch up on Tyson's shoulders. Annie sighed.

"C'mon let's go to our place."

Annabeth's POV

Sally wasn't home yet when we got home so Kim gave Nico an elongated tour and Vik called her parents. "Yeah, dad I'm fine...No! You don't need to pick me up. I'm right down the street! Oh my gods I'm at Annabeth's okay? Yes, they're all demigods. No! Bye." She hung up.

"Vik?" I said gently "Is everything alright?"

"Oh yes," she said sarcastically "everything is lovely." I frowned. "No," she sighed "everything not lovely. My dad is paranoid and I'm gonna be grounded when I get home for snapping at him. And on top of it all I'm majorly confused about...well, everything." I wrapped my arms around her and told her that it would work out fine. But I knew Vik, somehow she always managed to get in trouble with her parents or feel like she was a disappointment. And over the years I realized that with Vik, you couldn't just give her a tip and move on. She always thought things over(sometimes too much) and was on top of it, but inside, I could tell that she was at war with her emotions. When Sally got home she announced that because Nico was in town and because she had Labor Day off we were going on a little holiday. I hoped for no monster attacks

**Didn't you think it was cute? Yeah, thought so. Do you think I should write some crazy Halloween special? If so, I need ideas!**


	4. Chapter 4: Back to camp

IIII Back to camp

**Hey peeps! So I had a sleepover so I forgot to post last night but you know, us writers can't _always_ be on top of it. And everyone needs some time to hang out with their bae... I _really_ want to know what you thought of this story because it's my second story and I think it's better than my last one(not to mention longer).**

Sally's POV

I was glad that our excursion to the beach was not interrupted by many monsters. Only one and it had hardly bothered us. Well, if you count my son than we probably had about five...no six attacks but, you know boys...**(A/N HAHAHAHAHAHAHA!)**I had wanted to take a little trip before the weather got bad, and I had been satisfied. Viktoria convinced her parents to let her come so I brought five teens to the beach to have some 'let loose' time.

We should do that again some time. Nico had wanted to leave when we got back home which started a(only slightly) pointless argument with him and Kíma over weather or not he should stay. Nico had ended up staying one more night, and the other four got back to school when we got back but still, I couldn't help but notice the cheerier mood. It's awful that it lasted so short of a time.

Vik's POV

After getting back from our unneeded but definitely enjoyed trip to the beach I could feel the strengthening bonds between me and the other demigods. Even me and Nico got along! At the beach, there had been tons of pranks, lots of laughter, and even a couple rounds of Ouija board. But overall, I know we all had a great time. At first I thought that only Kim and Percy could make Nico smile but after a while he started to... get used to Annabeth and I being there and not just his cousins. He and Annabeth still seemed to be sore from an old wound but they got along so well that I didn't push it. In fact, we were so close by the end of the trip that when I made a joke about him never smiling, instead of destroying me, sending me on a one-way trip to Hades, or even glaring at me, he actually laughed and said 'I beg to differ'. I was so sure that we were going to have an amazing year! I guess I must've jinxed it.

It was not too long before Halloween that I noticed that Annie and Percy weren't at school and a day or so later I saw Kim cleaning out her locker. Hmm...suspicious. So like a good friend I went over and asked a completely innocent question: "Need some help, Kimmy-cat?" I expected her to hit me or something, claiming only Nico and Percy could call her that but instead she burst into tears. "Hey, Kim! Hey, don't cry! You know I didn't mean anything!" Gods! She was so fragile sometimes! "Hey, where're Annie and your brother?" The ground shook, Uh oh, sore spot. Over the last few weeks I'd learned that if New York was hit by a sudden hurricane it was probably because Kim was upset. She had gotten the 'earth-shaker, storm-bringer' side of her dad, while Percy had the more 'lord of the seas' part. But to her delight they seemed to share the ability to talk to horses and sea creatures. When Kim looked up and choked down a sob, I could see in her beautiful ocean-blue eyes that something had gone terribly wrong. And had they ever. Tears spilled out of her eyes which were red and puffy as if she'd been crying before. When she spoke her voice was barely even a whisper. But sadly, I could make them out just fine.

"I don't know..."

**CLIFFHANGER! Well, kind of. I think it's funny how all the titles for my stories are the last sentences of the story. Yes, it was ****designed that way... Do you like it? Anyway, stay tuned, because a Halloween special is coming soon! Oh, and don't worry because _I love you guys._ is coming also coming soon!**


End file.
